


Melting

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 17yo Derek is very dramatic, Angst, First Date, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is on his first date with Stiles, but he's not sure it's going very well.</p><p>
  <i>Derek knows he hasn’t said anything in a while. Stiles must think he’s not having a good time. He is; he’s just nervous. He’s never been on a date with a boy before and he’s not entirely sure he’s doing it right.</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Eating Snow Cones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Derek knows he hasn’t said anything in a while. Stiles must think he’s not having a good time. He is; he’s just nervous. He’s never been on a date with a boy before and he’s not entirely sure he’s doing it right. Getting snow cones and eating them in the shade of a tree seems normal date stuff, but he hasn’t spoken outside of saying hi and asking what flavour Stiles wants. So, he should really say something.

‘I think I prefer slushies,’ he blurts out, cutting Stiles off in the middle of his rant about why ghosts definitely exist.

 _Oh god, he should have waited until Stiles was done talking_.

Keeping his eyes on the snow cone in his hand, Derek waits for Stiles to respond. Or maybe he’ll just ignore it. That seems like a better option to hope for.

‘Wha— Excu— Oh my g— Wha—‘ Stiles splutters. ‘Why? How could you like slushies better? Snow cones, dude. _Snow cones!_ ’

Derek looks up. Stiles has turned his whole body towards him and looks at him with wide eyes. He’s waving his snow cone in front of Derek’s face in emphasis. His nose and cheeks are turning a little red and Derek’s glad he suggested sitting in the shade. He really doesn’t want Stiles to remember their first date as the time he got the worst sunburn of his life. Although, now Stiles might remember it as the time Derek rudely interrupted him after not speaking for almost a half-hour.

‘The different flavours are easier to mix and it’s less sticky,’ Derek explains, holding up his hand that’s turning blue from the syrup.

‘Dude,’ Stiles whispers and shakes his head disapprovingly. ‘You realize this relationship can’t move forward if you prefer _slushies_ to _snow cones_.’

Derek freezes. His heart stutters and his breath hitches. After six months of gathering every scrap of courage he has, after chickening out on asking Stiles to junior prom at the last moment, after finally asking him on a date last week, he ruins it by opening his stupid mouth. He should’ve stayed sil—

‘Wow. Hey, I’m just kidding,’ Stiles says. He’s flailing and his eyes have gone even wider. ‘I’m sorry. I’m nervous. I make stupid jokes when I’m nervous. And I talk even more than usual when I’m nervous. Fuck, no wonder you’ve been so quiet. I won’t shut up. And then when you _do_ say something I immediately tell you this is over.’

‘I’m nervous, too,’ Derek interjects when Stiles stops to breathe. He relaxes a little now he knows he’s not the only one terrified of screwing up.

‘You are?’

‘I’ve never dated another boy before. I keep thinking I’m doing it wrong,’ Derek admits. His face feels hot. He looks down at his melting snow cone.

‘You got me a snow cone,’ Stiles says. He shuffles closer until their shoulders touch. ‘I think you’re doing great.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
